


Oko

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: smak też miało paskudny
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 6





	Oko

— Ludzkie oczy są bezużyteczne.

— Skoro tak uważasz...

Dipper wzrusza ramionami; nie odrywa wzroku od książki. W zasadzie — ledwie słyszy, co demon do niego mówi.

— Nawet nie możecie podziwiać nimi innych wymiarów — marudzi dalej. — Wypala wam je w wymiarze czwartym, a w piątym robią się paskudnie czarne i brejowate. Szósty zaś od razu przyciąga do nich robaki, a ty to nawet we własnym słabo widzisz. W sumie bez tych okularów byłbyś kompletnie ślepy...

Papla.

Dipper wzdycha. Dalsze zapamiętywanie wszelakich kości ręki walczy z chęcią wdana się w jedną z ich typowych pyskówek. Chociaż przed chwilą był niewzruszony, teraz pragnie przypomnieć, że tak, jak jeden nabój w broni może być przydatny, tak i oko bez tych wszystkich demonicznych mocy może być potrzebne. Ma ochotę zauważyć, że bez nich nie widziałby nawet Billa, a ludzie w życiu nie stworzyliby tych wszystkich miast i uwielbianych przez Billa telenowel.

Otwiera nawet usta, gotów rozpocząć długi wywód, ale Billa już nie ma. Po prostu zniknął ze swojego miejsca — biurka zawalonego kartkami i książkami.

— Jasne. Zacznij temat, a potem po prostu wyjdź-

Znają się przynajmniej dziesięć lat, a jednak Bill pojawiający się przed jego twarzą, wciąż budzi w nim chęć cofnięcia się.

Pochylony, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i palcami stukającymi o powiekę Dippera, wzdycha.

— Wiesz, te robaki podsunęły mi pewną myśl — mówi.

— Mam się bać?

— Może one lepiej spełniają inną rolę.

Przysuwa się; ich usta są zdecydowanie za blisko, a że jest cholernym Billem Cipherem, Dipper nie ma pojęcia czy powinien liczyć od razu na dekapitację, czy zwykły pocałunek. Cóż, na wszelki wypadek zamyka oczy.

A Bill unosi głowię i, i tak zmusza go palcami do otworzenia jednego.

I to wcale nie przypomina wody z szamponem, która przypadkiem dostaje się do oka w trakcie kąpieli, ale też nie należy do przyjemnych uczuć. Język jest szorstki i ciepły, a kontakt tak nagły, że Dipper aż odruchowo cofa głowę i uderza nią w ścianę.

Bill znowu wzdycha.

— Nie. Jednak smakować też nie smakują — stwierdza i jakby nic zeskakuje z łóżka.


End file.
